Nadia did 48 jumping jacks in the evening. Luis did 31 jumping jacks at night. How many fewer jumping jacks did Luis do than Nadia?
Solution: Find the difference between Nadia's jumping jacks and Luis's jumping jacks. The difference is $48 - 31$ jumping jacks. $48 - 31 = 17$.